


Fun&Sin

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jinson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	Fun&Sin

#珍嘉#  
Fun&Sin  
by乔十七  
前文请见：士可辱

 

初夏时节的风总是清甜可人，香槟塔、冷餐点，夜色降幕之时花园中精心布置的灯带依次亮起，人渐渐多起来，衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，盛大的黑道首领聚会仿着上流社会奢靡的作风，表面上其乐融融、和颜悦色，话里行间暗藏玄机，相互试探。  
朴珍荣踩着入场时间的末尾姗姗来迟，剪裁合身的西服搭配一尘不染的皮鞋，金丝边眼镜架在鼻梁上，和那张无懈可击的精致脸庞搭配在一起，温文尔雅，然而那双微眯而深深敛起情绪的双眼，恰巧把这股斯文劲儿截断，露出傲慢和睥睨，好一个斯文败类。他身后的保镖和助手存在感从来都不强烈，但会场内的人纷纷把目光投向了他身侧的男人。  
绸缎面料印着争相盛开的红色花朵，漆黑的底色把这个男人的皮肤衬得雪白，比起其他人的西服套装，他身上的缎面衬衫打理得一丝不苟、看不到一条皱痕，但却无端透出一股恣睢和慵懒，黑色的紧身裤包裹着紧致的小腿和圆翘的屁股令人遐想，大开的领口露出精致的锁骨和颈间一条W字母项链，明亮的眼睛环视周围一圈，露出兴致缺缺的百无聊赖，他低下头盯着朴珍荣的后脚跟晃晃悠悠地走着。  
“朴先生！”会场的东家范锦迎上前打招呼，“您的大驾光临真是让范某蓬荜生辉啊。”  
“范先生递了拜帖，我哪有不来的道理。”朴珍荣勾起嘴角笑着，不高的声线却让周围的人都听明白他话里的意思，如果不是范锦放低了姿态递交了拜帖，这种级别的聚会他是一般不会出现的。  
范锦连连点头陪笑：“范某受宠若惊。”他的视线移转到朴珍荣身边的男人身上，不由地惊讶出声，“这是……”  
那个男人的视线移过来落在范锦身上，懒懒掀起眼皮露出一个笑容。  
朴珍荣就势搂住身边人的腰，没什么情绪地打断范锦：“范先生，失陪一下。”留下范锦和周围目瞪口呆的一干人等。  
“我没看错吧？那是凡深的少主王嘉尔？”一个男人搭住范锦的肩膀问，他的语调并不响，但把周围好奇的吃瓜群众的注意全部吸引过来了。  
“早就没有凡深了……”范锦顿了顿说，“当时王嘉尔下落不明，道上的人都以为他早就死了。”  
“那也不一定是王嘉尔，那个骄傲到骨子里的小少爷，会屈尊降贵，跟在别人身后？”周围有一个声音响起了。  
“那你去看看他两侧耳背后没有Fun和Sin的纹身，就知道是不是他了。”另一个人声音不满地说。  
“我哪敢啊……”  
王嘉尔或是朴珍荣，过去和现在两个权倾道上的上位者，哪一个都惹不起。

 

凡深也叫Fun&Sin，对于王嘉尔来说，凡深是他前20多年人生中的一场酣畅淋漓的美梦。他曾带领凡深登顶黑暗世界的上位，极尽纵欲、奢靡、享受众人的膜拜和臣服，他的手腕和魄力，还有骄傲笑容下面鹰隼般犀利的眼神为他带来了权力、名声和财富。Fun和Sin是他灵魂里的烙印。  
可是美梦都会醒来的。

王嘉尔被朴珍荣推进酒店电梯，顶层的按钮亮起，他当即被抵在轿厢壁上，朴珍荣强势地封住他的嘴，掠夺为数不多的氧气，把他的气息烙上朴珍荣的色彩。朴珍荣的手抚摸过他的脖子、锁骨，然后隔着薄薄的绸缎面料拨弄他的乳头，敏感的身体迅速做出反应，乳头颤巍巍挺立起来顶到了面料，柔滑的缎面把这种身体变化变成视觉感官刺激。  
朴珍荣的吻从王嘉尔的耳边滑落，沿着纤细的脖子向下，在锁骨处停留舔咬一会儿，然后就猛然向下隔着衬衫面料含住了乳头。  
“嗯……”王嘉尔轻咬住下嘴唇把朴珍荣索要的呻吟咽下，他敏感的乳尖经不起手指和舌尖接连施加的刺激，在恶意玩弄的吮吸下，面料下的皮肤变成粉色，乳头和乳晕一圈充血肿起来。伴随着电梯抵达顶层的“叮”声，黑底红色花朵的衬衫被无情地撕开，贝壳纽扣纷纷滚落，精致肌肉包裹的身体上面是斑斓的吻痕和纵欲的痕迹。

王嘉尔还记得凡深无数个纵情声色的夜晚，火把、篝火和探照灯一起把黑夜照亮，特制的加长型货车把他们带去僻静的郊外，荷枪实弹的守卫在枪杆上架着火把，男男女女布置好场地静等货车箱内与手下打麻将的王嘉尔。狮子与老虎从集装箱内放出，在各自的牢笼里漫无目的的来回逡巡，新招募的成员在建筑物的阴影下不安地等待所谓的“聚会”。  
王嘉尔丢开手里的麻将牌懒洋洋地从集装箱深处走出来，他敞襟穿着丝绸质地的衬衫，繁复的飞龙纹饰随着褶皱一半被懒散地扎进修身的黑色长裤里，他穿过并排迎接的手下，在另一个集装箱前站定，守在一旁的高个子会意打开大门。  
那是王嘉尔第一次见到朴珍荣。  
和其他人完全不同的淡定让朴珍荣看起来特别扎眼，他慢条斯理地把搏击绷带一圈一圈地缠紧手腕和拳峰，结实的的肌肉包裹在紧身衣下，未曾裸露却带着不必言说的张力。  
“不错。”王嘉尔心情愉悦地吹了一声口哨，“那就开始吧。”  
凡深的固定娱乐项目，人与猛兽的搏斗。  
王嘉尔坐在一个大红色集装箱顶层，垂下眼帘看着临时搏斗场内的人兽相斗，手边的茶几上是慢火烹煮的好茶。人兽搏斗的彩头由他所定，是他脖子上戴着的镶有一连串昂贵钻石的项链，在火光和探照灯下熠熠生辉。  
也没有耗费大半夜的时间，胜者就被角逐出来。朴珍荣被领到王嘉尔跟前时，汗水和血水混合在一起，遮住了大半张俊俏的脸。  
“坐。”王嘉尔指了自己旁边的座位，座位前已然放着作为彩头的钻石项链。他又命人拿来急救箱，然后在众人吃惊的目光注视下，解开朴珍荣手上的绷带，旁若无人地给对方上药。半晌后他问：“来凡深跟着我做事怎么样？”  
当时朴珍荣是这样说的：“我的这条命都是你给的，但凭吩咐。”

朴珍荣敛着眼睛里的欲望转身走进顶层套房，他的声音飘进王嘉尔的耳朵：“到沙发上去，把腿张开。”  
王嘉尔跟在后面出了电梯，朴珍荣给他留了门，于是他加快几步走进去，他的脚下发飘微微颤抖着，和之前在外人面前的淡定自若完全不一样。他在朴珍荣的注视下把没有蔽体功能的衬衫脱下随手扔在墙边，顺手摘下项链，随着门关上落锁的声音，他慢慢走到沙发前背对着朴珍荣解开皮带扣子，一点一点把紧身裤褪下来，接着脱掉纯白的内裤，跪在沙发上微微沉下身子调整一下姿势张开双腿，他一靠上沙发背，整个人就像瘫软了一样，他闭着眼睛塌下腰，不顾廉耻地把屁股再撅了撅。  
雪白的两腿带动圆润的屁股颤抖着，深粉色的会阴肿胀着，一翕一张的蜜穴就这样暴露在朴珍荣审视的目光下湿得一塌糊涂，他欺身走上前把自己的两根手指送入深粉色贪吃的蜜穴里搅动。  
王嘉尔哑着的嗓子带点委屈地说道：“帮我……拿出来……”  
朴珍荣没入蜜穴中的手指勾住了拉环，慢条斯理地拉动王嘉尔身体里的跳蛋。因为没有关掉开关，越往外拉，震动越明显，王嘉尔整个人抖动起来，好不容易忍耐到跳蛋快要出来的时候，朴珍荣却毫不留情地又把跳蛋推回更深处。  
“啊……”王嘉尔原本就被跳蛋折磨得半勃起的性器现在在朴珍荣的反复玩弄下彻底挺立了起来，随着身体的颤动，性器顶端滴滴答答流淌下体液。他的眼眶通红，这样的羞辱和玩弄，无论重复了多少遍，依旧让他无法忍受。  
朴珍荣抽出手指，找了一张纸巾擦干，王嘉尔扭头看着他的动作，眼泪汪汪，罪魁祸首坐到一张宽大的扶手沙发里发出他接下来的指令：“想要拿出来，就先把我伺候好。”说罢，他懒洋洋地靠着沙发背，朝王嘉尔勾勾手指。

凡深用人，向来不问出身。  
朴珍荣一跃而上成为凡深少主王嘉尔的左膀右臂，只用了不到一个晚上的时间。他助王嘉尔立于黑暗世界的巅峰整整7年，同进同出，是互相把后背交给对方的存在。  
然后他用不到一个晚上的时间恩将仇报，背信弃义。  
他王嘉尔想不明白，他想不明白这7年，也想不明白朴珍荣为什么没有要了他的命，更想不明白凡深倒后无数个日日夜夜抵死缠绵过后，朴珍荣抱紧他在怀，梦呓说出的“王嘉尔我爱你。”  
他不信。

王嘉尔颤巍巍地从沙发上下来，全身赤裸的他胸前挺立着深粉色的乳头，性器随着他的步子颤动，他在朴珍荣面前跪倒在柔软的长毛地毯上，泛着生理性红晕的脸扬起来，双眼含着盈盈泪光。他跪在朴珍荣腿间拉开西裤的拉链，巨大狰狞的性器暴露出喷张的欲望。他扶住朴珍荣的性器，先伸出舌头舔了一下顶端，粉色的舌尖绕着龟头打转一圈然后低头含住了硕大的性器，他的舌尖沿着性器暴起的青筋一点点游走，他深深地含入，在顶到喉咙深处又吐出一点，慢条斯理地吞吐起来。多次顶到喉咙引发呕吐感后他吐出性器，用舌头从根部舔至顶端，把顶端的液体舔入嘴里吞下后他又深吸一口气含住性器套弄。原本尺寸巨大的性器在刺激下进一步涨大，王嘉尔觉得自己的嘴都快麻木了，朴珍荣却一点射精的迹象都没有。他停下动作轻轻喘气，然后像舔棒棒糖一样撒娇舔起了性器，鼻尖哼哼唧唧地。  
朴珍荣眸色深沉，抚着王嘉尔的头，他的指尖插入柔软的发丝间摩挲，然后低低骂出一句：“又骚又贱。”  
王嘉尔停下来喘气，然后抬眼去看朴珍荣，他说：“还有更浪的。”说罢他伸手去解开西裤上的皮带，给朴珍荣脱下西裤和内裤，然后就势跪趴到他身上去解领带和衬衫扣，圆润的屁股压在朴珍荣高昂的性器上左右扭动，“你不进来，我就只能——”  
朴珍荣吻住了王嘉尔的唇把后面的字句一一吻落，他一手按在王嘉尔的后腰顺着股间滑下去，再度伸进蜜穴勾住跳蛋绳一把抽出，他把王嘉尔按在沙发上架高了双腿，性器不经润滑、没有戴套，直接插入，不给王嘉尔适应的时间就长驱直入。王嘉尔绷紧的身体冒出一层薄汗，颈侧的血管突突跳动着，狠厉的抽插在一点点碾碎他的灵魂，浮至额前的快感蒙蔽了全部理智，他大口大口地喘息呻吟：“啊……嗯啊……”埋在他身体深处的性器繁复顶撞在最为敏感的地方，他控制不住地大声叫床，也无所谓被人听见、别人耻笑。  
朴珍荣俯下身在王嘉尔的耳边深深喘息，他眯起眼睛一遍一遍地问：“王嘉尔，现在肏着你的人是谁？”  
“嗯……唔……珍……荣……”王嘉尔艰难地挤出词句，“肏我的……是……朴……珍荣……”  
朴珍荣快速抽插着把王嘉尔肏射了之后，又把王嘉尔抱到床上，他懒洋洋地躺在床上，挺立的性器还没有得到纾解，他对趴在自己身边瘫软无力的王嘉尔命令道：“自己坐上来动。”  
王嘉尔不能反抗，只能强撑着坐起来，张开双腿跨坐着让后穴慢慢吞下坚挺的性器，他的腰极酸，只能动一会儿挺一会儿，射精后的的性器也跟着动作一点点抬起来，他扶着朴珍荣屈起来的腿，背对着朴珍荣，脊柱的曲线极为美丽，上下起伏的动作带动屁股上的嫩肉跳动。  
朴珍荣的耐心实在被消磨殆尽，他起身把王嘉尔按倒在床上维持着跪趴撅臀的姿势再一次肏射了王嘉尔，这一次他也深深地纾解，微烫的精液悉数射在蜜穴的最深处。  
“嘉嘉……”他亲吻着王嘉尔的脖子半是怜惜半是几近疯狂的占有欲，“你是我的，你只能对我一个人露出千娇百媚的样子。”  
“嘉嘉，我爱你。”

王嘉尔忽然想起来，凡深还在的时候，他早就听到过这句话。


End file.
